Safe and Sound
by friendslover99
Summary: During the incident in the park, Owen finds a little girl who's father was killed by the hybrid in a Gyrosphere accident, so he decides to take care of her. Suckish summary. Title based off of Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound'
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Before you begin reading, You need to know a few things. This is my first Jurassic Park fic so please be nice and not be a jerk if something doesn't make sense, and I saw Jurassic World on its opening day which was last month so I'm going to try my best to stay accurate to at least most of the movie. This would include some or most parts from the movie. The rest of it might just be Owen taking care of the girl. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry. I don't care if you do, just please don't be open about it. So here it is..**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Clare and Owen rode to restricted area where Zach and Gray were stranded. It was also where the Indominus Rex was located before it escaped. As they rode through the fields, they were appalled by the Indominus Rex's murderous nature when they discovered several mauled corpses of brontosauruses. Before they rode into the restricted area, they found a smashed Gyrosphere that laid near it. A bloody corpse of a man was lying across from it. When they got to the woods, they discovered the Gyrosphere that Zach and Gray rode in and found it smashed as well. Owen found the Indominus Rex's tooth on the part of the vehicle which indicated that it attacked the two boys. Clare was hit with guilt and panic until Owen found their tracks and they followed the trail. While they through the woods, they heard small weeping. They learned it was coming from near a big leafed plant. Owen pushed back one of the leaves and found a small girl crying with her knees tucked to her chest. She had long light brown hair, peach skin, and green eyes and wore a pink short sleeve T-shirt, shorts, and keen sandals.

''Hey'' he said softly and the girl jumped, ''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you lost?''. The little girl nodded.

''I lost my daddy'' she said.

''Do you know where is he?''

''Dead'' she buried her face between her knees. Owen remembered the dead body and the smashed Gyrosphere.

''How old are you?''

''Six''

''There was no one with you?''

The little girl shook her head.

''Come here, you're coming with us'' Owen said as he scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I forgot to get your name'' he said.

''Sophie''

''I'm Owen. That's Clare''

 **A/N: I hope that didn't suck. (Please) review and Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they returned to the park, the dinosaurs attacked the park including the visitors. Owen and Claire found Zach and Gray, But only for them and Sophie to notice them kissing. When they got to the Raptor Paddock, they found out that Hoskins had been planning on using the Raptors as weapons. Zach,Gray, and Sophie sat in the Jeep watched as Owen,Claire, and Hoskins argued. Owen reluctantly agrees to use the raptors as weapons to stop the Indominus Rex, But doing it his way.

While they got the raptors ready, Zach,Sophie, and Gray looked at the raptors. ''Are they dangerous?'' Sophie asked. ''Not if they get use to you'' Owen replied.

''What are their names?''

''This here's Charlie, Delta,Echo, and Blue, she's the beta''

''Who's the alpha?'' asked Gray.

''You're looking at him'' said Owen. Wow, Sophie thought. Then, it was time for the hunt. Owen put Sophie in the back of the truck with Zach and Gray. ''Where are you going?'' she asked. ''I'm going to go help lead those guys to hunt down the Indominus Rex'' he explained, ''and I'm going to need for you to stay in here with Claire and these two. Can you do that?''

Sophie nodded her head. ''Good'' Owen ruffled Sophie's hair, ''I'll be back''. When Owen left, Sophie sat next to Gray and Zach. ''So how did you get here?'' Gray asked. ''Me and my daddy came here for my birthday. He died'' Sophie said sadly.

''Sorry about that'' said Gray.

''Where did you come from?''

''She's our aunt so we came to visit her''

''It must be cool having a brother'' Sophie said. Zach looked at Gray and smiled. ''It actually is'' he said.

Sophie peeked over to the driver's seat to talk to Claire. ''Is he your boyfriend?'' she asked. Claire also wasn't sure what to consider her relationship with Owen, But after kissing him, she started to have feelings for him again. ''Something like that'' Claire replied.

''Do you like him?''

''Yes'' Claire turned to Sophie.

* * *

During the hunt, Claire and the children watched from the camera as Owen rode in his motorcycle with the raptors. ''Wow, your boyfriend's a badass'' Zach commented. Then, when Owen and the others found the Indominus Rex, They found out that the raptors could communicate with it and they were turning against the humans. Then they were attacked, But the camera cut off. Barry and Owen were the only ones that made it out alive.

When they returned to the park, they went to the lab and found animals and Hoskins packing dinosaur embryos. He revealed that he is intending to creating more genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons. A raptor broke in and violently killed him. Sophie watched from Owen's shoulder as Hoskins' blood splattered on the window.

Outside, they got cornered by the raptors. Owen communicated with the raptors again before the Indominus appeared, But the raptors attacked it which killed two of them. Owen,Zach,Gray, and Sophie ran into in a storage closet while Claire lured the T-Rex out using a flare. Then, the Indominus almost broke through the door attacking them. Sophie screamed and clinged to Owen for dear life. Then, the T-Rex began attacking the Indominus. ''RUN!'' she yelled before they did so. Owen ran with Sophie still in his arms.

They stood and watched the T-Rex and the Indominus Rex fight. The T-Rex was overpowered until the last surviving raptors attacked. The raptors and the T-Rex forced the Indominus towards the lagoon until the Mosasaurus dragged it in. Owen reconciled with one of the raptors and they walked off.

* * *

Later, they joined the survivors that were evacuated in the mainland. They stayed there until morning. Zach and Gray were reunited with their parents. Owen looked down at Sophie who rested her head on his shoulder while sitting on his lap. ''What's going to happen to her?'' he asked Claire. ''I don't know'' Claire sat next to him. ''She told me that her father doesn't have a family'' said Owen. He watched Sophie sadly play with the buttons on Owen's shirt. He grew to have a connection with Sophie and didn't want her to end up a lonely orphan.

''Sophie?'' he asked her.

''Yes?'' she looked up at him.

''Would you like me to be your dad?''

Sophie lit up. She nodded and hugged his neck. Owen hugged her back. Claire was also happy for her him. She walked off to the entrance and looked island was now abandoned to the dinosaurs . Owen walked to her holding Sophie who was sleeping in his arms. ''What do we do now?'' she asked. ''We just have to stick with each other for survival'' he said. From then on, Owen vowed to protect Sophie.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days passed and the park decided to close down. A memorial was held for Dr. Masrani who died in a helicopter crash during the massacre. Claire went to Owen's bungalow to check on him and Sophie. She knocked on the door and Owen answered. ''Hey'' he said. ''Hey. mind if I come in?'' Claire asked. ''Sure'' Owen replied before Claire walked in. ''Hi, Claire'' Sophie said as she sat at the table eating a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. ''Hi'' Claire replied to the six-year-old. ''Soph, me and Claire will be in the hallway'' Owen said. Owen and Claire stood in the hallway.

''A social worker supposed to come by here to see if I'm fit to adopt Sophie'' he told her.

''Is that good news?''

''Yeah, But I'm worried that they're not going to see me as a perfect father'' Owen explained, ''I mean this probably wouldn't even be the type of place to raise a kid''

''Owen, I understand that you're aware of that, But you need to convince him or her that you really do care enough to take care of Sophie'' Claire replied.

''I am, and I'm not going to have them take Sophie away from me''

''What are you talking about?'' Sophie walked in between Owen and Claire.

''Nothing'' Owen replied, ''It's time for bed''. Owen picked up Sophie and told Claire to excuse him for a minute.

''I'm not tired'' said Sophie.

''I'm tired''

''No, you're not, you were talking''

''You know, you're a smart kid''

* * *

The social worker came on the island and met Owen in his bungalow. ''Hi, I'm Lisa Graham. You must be Owen'' she shook his hand. ''Yeah. Come in'' Owen replied. They sat at the table in the kitchen and talked. ''I understand that you want to adopt Sophie'' she said, ''Do you have any experiences with kids before?''. ''Not exactly'' said Owen.

''So how did you find Sophie?''

''Her father was killed in an accident and I found her sitting there alone''

''So you just put her in your protective care?''

''Yes''

''Where's Sophie right now?''

''She's with one of the guys that I work with''

''Ok, I'm going to need you to show me around so I know if this would be the perfect place for her live''

''Look, before you do that, I need you to know that I may not know what it's like to be a parent, But I love Sophie and she needs me. What she's gone through has been traumatic enough for her to get over, and if I can't have her, there won't be anybody else to help her''

Mrs. Graham looked at Owen for a moment. ''You know, Mr. Grady, you are probably one of the most dedicated people I know and it must be important for Sophie to see that''

After Owen showed Mrs. Graham around the bungalow, she finally told him that he is capable of raising Sophie. One week later, he signed adoption papers and officially became a parent.

* * *

That night, after Owen gave Sophie a bath, she wore one of Owen's big T-shirts. Owen carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. ''Are you ok for now?'' he asked and she nodded her head, ''Good. The scary stuff are over, ok? You're safe here with me''.

''Goodnight, Soph. get some sleep'' Owen said as he pulled the covers over her.

''Daddy?'' Sophie asked.

''Yeah?''

''I love you''

Owen smiled and kissed Sophie's forehead. ''I love you too, sweetheart'' he said.


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone was leaving the island, Owen was going to move back to his hometown in Pacific Grove, California. Barry helped him pack and move things out of his bungalow. Sophie ran and played in the front yard.''Thanks again for helping me pack'' Owen said to him. ''No problem'' replied Barry, ''Are you sure she's going to be ok?''. ''Yeah, we'll be fine'' said Owen, ''She needs to be somewhere where she can be safe and get a fresh new start''.

''I think you're going to do good at this''

''I hope so''

Claire walked towards Owen and Barry. ''I'm going to leave you two alone'' Barry said to him before walking away. ''So you're leaving?'' Claire asked.

''Yep''

''Well, I hope Sophie has a great life with you''

''Thanks. You should come visit us sometime''

''You know, I'd like that''

''Daddy, are we leaving yet?'' Sophie walked up to Owen.

''Not yet, sweetie'' Owen replied, ''Do you want to say goodbye to Claire?''

Sophie nodded her head. ''I'm going to miss you'' Sophie walked to Claire and hugged her waist. Claire was touched by the girl's innocence and affectionately hugged her back. She looked at Owen and he smiled.

After Owen says goodbye to everyone else on the island, him and Sophie traveled to Pacific Grove. After they got there, Owen brought new clothes and toys for Sophie. Owen lived in a typical blue house that was two blocks from downtown. It was fascinating than it seemed as it had an upstairs deck, a pool in the backyard, and a fireplace in his living room. Owen ordered pizza for dinner and Sophie slipped into a new pink nightgown that he brought her.

Later that night, Owen woke up to a chilling scream coming from Sophie's bedroom. He got out of bed and rushed to bedroom. He found Sophie kicking and thrashing about in the bed. ''Daddy! Daddy help!'' she screamed. Owen rushed to her bed and took her in his arms. ''Sophie, wake up for me, sweetie'' he tried to calm her down. Then, she stopped kicking. As soon as Sophie opened her eyes, she looked up at Owen and started to cry.

''Daddy, the dinosaur was going to hurt me'' she sobbed.

''Shhhh, I'm here, sweetheart. You're ok. I got you'' he soothed. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back in small circles.

''Daddy, please don't let me go'' Sophie said.

''I'll never let you go'' Owen replied.

Then, Owen held on to Sophie and slept in her bed.

 **A/N: I got kind of lazy with this because it was like 4 a.m. when I finally finished this. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days were tough for Sophie. Sophie was still mourning her father and traumatized by the disaster in Jurassic World. Owen knew it was going to be hard for her to consider a new life. He decided to send her to therapy. They met a therapist named Mrs. Hoover and she invited Sophie into her office. Mrs. Hoover let Sophie play with toys and talked with her, But somehow, Sophie only said little words. "Sophie, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to answer them,ok?" she asked. Sophie nodded her head.

"Where did you live before all of this?"

"I lived in Florida with my daddy"

"Ok. Can you tell me more about him?"

"He was a good daddy. He likes dinosaurs and the Beatles"

"That sounds like a fun dad"

"He was, But I never knew my mom because he said she left when I was baby"

"Oh, so why did he take you to jurassic world?"

"We went because I just turned 6 and we were going to spend the rest of my birthday there"

"Can you tell me what you remember being in the park before the incident?"

"He took me to feed the baby dinosaurs and dig the dinosaur bones" Sophie started to cry as she explained, "and then we went on the Gyrosphere, and it broke down..."

Owen picked up Sophie and consoled her. "You've done enough" he said to Mrs. Hoover. "I apologize for the difficult questions" she replied, "If you want to schedule another appointment-"

"I said you've done enough" Owen said firmly.

* * *

Late that night, Owen found himself getting lack of sleep. He thought about his raptors and mostly Blue. He thought of how she'll adapt to wildlife on the island. Owen didn't really want to be considered a hero due to helping stop the Indonimus Rex and rescuing Sophie. He thought he just needed what needed to be done to protect the park. Then, he found himself thinking about Claire. When him and Sophie left Isla Nublar, he knew she still wasn't going to recover from the horrific incident. Why would he think of someone he once dated? Did he want her to come with him?

When he got out of bed, he stood out on his upstairs deck and looked at the view, thinking about what would be next for him and Sophie. Then, he heard the door open and foot patters behind him. He turned around and saw Sophie standing at the door. ''Hey Soph. You can't sleep?'' Owen asked her gently. Sophie silently shook her head. ''Come on, let's go back to bed'' Owen said as he picked up Sophie and went downstairs, ''I couldn't sleep either''

He walked into Sophie bedroom and sat on her bed with Sophie in his arms.

''I miss my daddy'' she looked up at him sadly, ''Why did the dinosaur have to take him away?''

Owen wanted to give her an answer, But it would be too harsh to accept the Indominus Rex's attack on Sophie's father. He didn't know Sophie's father, But felt strong sympathy for her losing her father at a young age. It made him think about when his dad walked out on him and his mother when he was 7. ''Sweetie, I'm sorry, But you're going to have to except that your daddy is gone'' he told her,''He might've not wanted to leave you, But he might've wanted to keep you safe. Your daddy's up there with the angels because God wanted him to help other people''.

''Is that where the raptors are?''

''Yeah''

Sophie rested her head back on Owen's chest,''I think he's going to take good care of them''

Owen gave a small smile and stroked the little girl's hair. ''Me too'' he said.

''Daddy, promise you'll stay my daddy forever?''

''Always'' Owen whispered as he kissed the top of Sophie's head. Owen began to remind Sophie of her father. Her father had a light stubbly beard slightly like Owen's. She remembered the way he would put her on his shoulders, play with her, he would hold her in his arms, and the way his stubbly beard felt when he gave her kisses on her cheek. Owen laid back against the headboard and continued to stroke his daughter's hair. Then, he softly sang ''Ooh Child'' until Sophie fell asleep.

 _ **Author's Note: ''Ooh Child'' (by the Five Stairsteps) is actually from Peter Quill/Star-Lord's mixtape in Guardians of the Galaxy if none of you got the reference. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Owen became fully committed to being a father. He never had an experience with kids, But he was dedicated in taking care of Sophie. Owen checked on Sophie who was changing in her bathing suit to swim in the backyard. ''Sophie!'' Owen called as he entered Sophie's room. He found that she wasn't anywhere in sight. ''I'm in here, Daddy'' Sophie called from her closet. He looked in the closet, But didn't see her. ''Where are you?'' he asked. ''In here'' she said. Her head peeked from a pile of toys. ''Why are you hidng in there?'' he chuckled.

''You can see me?'' she asked.

''Of course, I can. You're like a chameleon'' Owen replied. Sophie giggled. Owen lifted Sophie from the pile of toys. She was wearing a pink Minnie Mouse bathing suit. ''Why were you sitting in there like that?'' he asked her.

''I can't find my floaties'' she replied. Owen looked around the closet until he sees two pair of orange arm floaties sitting on the tall shelf. He stands up and takes them from the shelf. ''Is it these?'' he asked. Sophie nodded her head. ''Next time you wanna reach something. Just ask, ok?'' he looked down at her. ''Ok'' she said obediently.

Owen swam in the backyard pool with Sophie and played with her. Then, his phone rang and he got out of the pool to answer it. ''Owen?'' he heard a familiar voice. It was Claire. ''Claire'' he recognized her, ''What's up?''.

''I just wanted to say that I should've came with you and Sophie'' Claire said.

''No, that's fine'' Owen replied, ''So where are you?''

''If I tell you, would you open the door?'' she asked. He walked into the house and opened the front door. He saw her standing at the door wearing short sleeve white blouse, white skirt, and high heels. Her sports car stood at the sidewalk. He saw that she had a tired look on her face.

''Can I stay with you?'' she said.

''Sure'' said Owen. Claire embraced in Owen's arms and he hugged her back. When she went inside, Sophie got out of the pool and dried up. She lit up as soon as she saw Claire. ''Claire!'' she cried as she ran to hug her. Claire delightfully hugged her back.

* * *

Claire joined Owen and Sophie for dinner later that afternoon. Sophie was happy to see Claire again. Soon after Sophie was put to bed, Claire and Owen sat in the kitchen and talked. ''So how's Sophie been doing?'' Claire asked Owen as he washed off his plate. ''She's doing well'' he replied, ''How are the boys?''.

''They're doing well''

''Did you hear what's been going on with the park lately?''

''So far, the total death rate estimated up to 22 people'' Claire explained,''Families and people that where injured are sueing''

Owen sighed and sat at the table with Claire. ''This was all my fault'' she spoke.

''Claire-''

''No'' she cut him off as she started to cry, ''I helped create the Indominus Rex..I almost had my nephews killed.I was responsible for killing those people..Mr. Masrani. the raptors. Sophie's father...I'm a horrible person''. Owen kneeled in front of her and consoled her.

''Hey, look at me'' he said gently and Claire looked up at him, ''You're not a horrible person. If it weren't for you, your nephews could've died and I wouldn't have helped you''.

''We should've stayed together. Like we said'' said Claire.

''I know, But that doesn't matter now'' Owen said, ''What matters is that we made it out alive, and we're safe''.

Owen holds Claire in his arms once more. They held on to each other for a long time. They knew at some point they needed to let go, But they didn't. They needed each other. Owen looked back at Claire. "This doesn't matter about us now" he said, "We have Sophie. She needs a family and it matters that we stick together to make sure she has it''. "You're right" said Claire. They continued to embrace.

Claire felt sympathy for Sophie and that she had to lose her father in a horrible way at a young age. To her, This was her safe haven that she haven't looked for. Her safe haven was him.


	7. Chapter 7

As the night went on, Claire and Owen went up to the upstairs deck to look at the view. Then, they laid in the couch and watched the fireplace. "Owen?" Claire looked up at Owen. "Yeah?" he asked. "Back at the park, when you kissed me, did that mean something?" she asked. "Listen, when I kissed you, it was unintentional. I didn't know what came over me" Owen explained.

"So what are you saying" asked Claire, "Are you saying that it didn't met anything?"

"I'm saying that us can't happen" Owen clarified to Claire, "Just because we're staying together doesn't make us go back to where we were"

Claire sighed. "You're right" she said. She rested her head on Owen's shoulder. "We should've stuck together like we promised" she said. "I know" Owen said. "Daddy" They heard Sophie call from downstairs. Owen went downstairs and saw Sophie standing in the middle of the hallway clutching to her stuffed Dumbo toy. "What is it, babe?" Owen asked. "I woke up and you were gone" Sophie said in a fearful tone. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby" Owen said softly, "Come on, you can sleep with me and Claire tonight". He picked Sophie up and went upstairs. He laid her in between him and Claire.

The next day, Claire woke up in the couch alone and smelled the fresh smell of bacon coming from downstairs. When she went downstairs, Owen was cooking while holding Sophie on his hip. "Mornin',sleepyhead" he said, "Sleep well?".

"Yeah" said Claire. When Owen put Sophie down, she rushed to Claire who sat at the table. "Claire, look, my tooth is loose!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, it is?" Claire asked in a cheerful tone. "uh-huh. See?" Sophie wiggled her front tooth with her index finger, "Daddy, is the tooth fairy going to visit me soon?"

"I'm sure she will,kiddo" he said. They ate bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Owen made Sophie a smiley-face pancake. Later that day, They went to Toys R Us for Sophie and she found the book Paddington Bear, a book that her real father used to read to her. They eventually brought it much to Sophie's persuasion.

Later that night, Owen turned on the stereo and classic rock music played. "Livin' on the Prayer'' played and him and Sophie start singing along. Claire laughed and watched as Owen playfully pretended to play the guitar with a broom. "Care to to join in?" Owen asked. "I don't dance" she said. "Pff, come on" Owen said playfully as he took Claire's hand. "No, I am not dancing!" she protested laughing. Then, she gave in and Owen spun her. The rest of the night, they danced together and played around the house.

Soon after they tucked Sophie into bed, Claire and Owen decided to read her Paddington together. The two of them sat beside her on her bed and read her the book. Sophie snuggled against Claire's side as they read. "Read it again, Daddy" Sophie said sleepily after Owen finished reading the last page. "Nope. It's time for you to be heading on to sleep" Owen said. He pulled the sheets over her as she laid back in her bed. "Goodnight,baby girl" Owen said as he kissed her forehead. After she said goodnight to Owen, she looked up at Claire. "Claire?" she asked.

"Yes?" asked Claire.

"Can you be my Mommy?"

Claire smiled. She adored Sophie and it almost made her cry hearing her consider her as her mother. "Yes. I'm your Mommy" Claire said before she kissed Sophie's cheek and smoothed her hair.


End file.
